1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages, and more specifically to a semiconductor package that provides optimum electrical characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a user requiring a high-performance semiconductor package must choose a package in which an integrated circuit chip and an external lead frame are assembled inside a ceramic case. While using a ceramic case allows optimum electrical characteristics to be obtained, the cost of ceramic case packages is higher than the cost of semiconductor packages in which the integrated circuit chip is encapsulated in an epoxy resin.